Unwelcomed Accident
by Pinkarcade
Summary: After another slip-up Jasper leaves his family only to be reunited to the one he has hurt the most.
1. Chapter 1

She looked out the window as water droplets dripped down the glass pane. Forks couldn't have been more opposite than her sunny Phoenix paradise, but yet it seemed to mirror the depression her soul seemed to be consumed in. It had just been 2 weeks since her mother's brutal murder and it felt like the longest 2 weeks in her life.

The mere acts of getting dressed seemed to take all the bit of energy she had left, so her days have blurred into one long mental dissociation. Wake up, stare at ceiling. Get dressed, stare at wall. Go to sleep, stare into the darkness.

Shock. The several neurologists, doctors and therapists she had seen in the few weeks following the murder all came to the same conclusion. She was in shock. She would have told them that without the hefty medical bills, but talking was too formidable a task. Her latest appointment with Dr. Cullen yielded the same results as the 3 before him; perhaps her father would give up the quest for an answer he would never get. Or perhaps her life would now be filled with doctor appointments asking her questions she was never planning on responding too.

She pressed her forehead to the glass allowing the coolness of it to chill her.

It wasn't just that she was now mute, she was also insane.

The red eyes of her mother's attacker haunted her whenever she shut her eyes.

But red eyes with those swollen black pupils were impossible said Neurologist #2 and #3. It was just her imagination said doctor #4. She was too in shock to handle the truth and made up her own reality doctor #1 pressed. They said the same thing, she was in shock. But it wasn't shock. She knew what she saw. She could remember the outline of the man's horrible face. His golden hair, curled ends sticking out of his Stetson, his blood red eyes boring into hers almost viscerally violent, she will never forget the look on his face as he peered at her while draining her mother dry.

And because she knew this, she also knew she was insane. She realized how illogical and impossible her memories were and with that conclusion of she resigned herself to her clear insanity.

It didn't bother her as she thought it should. But nothing bothered her anymore. How could it? Tearing a hole in her jeans or doing badly in school had a level of comedy about it compared to her past month. She was unsure if anything would bother her ever again.

She peered into the woods, allowing her thoughts to drift away and watched where the sun would have set if it was not covered by large grey clouds.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

The monotony of obscenities rolling through my head was making Edward's head hurt. I'd apologize but I was too goddamn fucked to have any other response.

Carlisle was looking over at me, eyes full of disapproval, while his emotions wreaked havoc on my psyche. Love, betrayal, hurt, hope, he was full of conflicting emotions which made _my_ head hurt.

Fuck.

Edward sighed and glared at me.

Fuck.

I hadn't meant to kill that woman in Arizona. More importantly, I hadn't meant to get caught. But caught I got. And fucked I was.

Her daughter came in right as I was divulging into my meal and in my own horror, saw myself in her eyes. I was a monster. I knew it. She saw it. Now I'm paying for it.

It had been a routine trip to visit my family when I caught her scent. Blood and perfume and something irresistibly sweet. My singer. My goddamn singer. Why the fuck hadn't Alice seen that?

Edward growled.

I rolled my eyes. Come the fuck on, like you haven't wondered why your mate didn't see this coming?

Edward glared but stopped growling.

Carlisle cleared his throat interrupting our mental conversation. "We have few options right now. We need to leave as soon as you all can pack. Bella is traumatized and in shock but has seen Jasper and in a town as small as this, it's only a matter of time before she runs into him."

I kept my eyes down.

"No one blames you Jasper" Esme cooed. Only a mother would love such a monster. Her emotions were compassionate and maternal. I would expect nothing else from the woman who has cared for me half a century.

I kept my eyes down unable to receive the love she wanted to lavish upon me. I blamed myself and that was good enough. I had gone ten years without slipping up. Ten long, agonizing years, and to mess up so fucking astoundingly took my breath, had I any, away.

"We haven't been to the East coast in a few decades and it's always so lovely this time of year." Esme continued. She had the distinct ability to look positively on any situation which is why, he assumed, she was able to take in someone so endlessly monstrous into her family. Only someone so passionately hopeful couldn't see what he was when he knew damn well everyone else in his family saw the beast in him.

The fire and anger that rolled off of Rosalie was apparent, even without an empathic ability. Her eyes shone as if fire lit behind them. "I. Don't. Want. To. Move."

It took all vampire ability to not roll his eyes at the childish confession. She had every right to be mad.

Carlisle looked apologetic but didn't remiss; "Let's not make this more difficult than it already is. We can leave tomorrow morning and send for anything we need."

"Why doesn't HE just leave? We've only just got here, I'm sick of moving all the damn time!" Rosalie's voice was raising to an uncomfortable octave.

Not looking up, I nodded my head. "Yea, I can do that."

Esme turned and looked steely at him then to Rosalie. "We are a family and we will not separate over this." She paused, "Understood?"

Rosalie glared but nodded with vampiric speed. I nodded with less resolution. I agree with Rosalie. Unlike my siblings, I have no mate to keep me here. Just fuck ups and disgrace. What would it hurt if I left for a few years? We have all the time in the world, what's a decade to a vampire.

Edward cocked his head towards me and I sighed.

Just let me go man, I need time away as much as this family needs a break.

His emotions were stoic. I couldn't discern what he was going to do. The fucker was much better at hiding his feelings than I was my thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

Dammit.

"Excuse me please." I got up quickly and was out of the house before anyone could argue further.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**JPOV**

I ran as fast and hard as I could. There was no burn in my muscular quadriceps or pain in my lungs to force me to stop. So I didn't, not until the air grew cold and the oxygen tapered off. I was close to the top of Mount Rainer, hoping, this vantage point would provide clarity that sea level didn't.

I was a fucking cosmic joke; because no person, dead or undead, could be as unlucky as apparently as I was. How a random stranger could several states away could end up the mother of his new neighbor? The ex-wife of the town sheriff? It was a goddamn cruel joke.

And I'm acting as emotional as a fucking teenager and not the 170 year old man I am. I sighed and plopped down on the rocky ground.

No one faulted me for killing my singer. It was virtually impossible to resist someone whose blood called so intimately to you. No. I was at fault for getting caught, and most significantly, wanting to kill the one who caught me. Her blood smelt nearly as delicious as her mother's and as my thoughts lingered on her sweet venom began pooling in my mouth. I swallowed back the mouth full of poison and felt with it my dignity.

She was a child. And the thought of murdering her filled me with an inexpressible elation.

And that is why I was sitting on a fucking mountain. Which unfortunately for me, 14,000 ft above sea level gave me no more clarity than down below.

**BPOV**

She woke up screaming, or it would have been a scream if sound came out. Instead it was a choking gargle which made her body convulse and her throat close up with pressure.

She jumped out of bed and onto the floor as she gasped at her neck. Every breath was painful and dry-heaves shook her. Nothing but bile rose which was in and of itself impressive since she hadn't ate in nearly a week. She weakly got back into bed and looked at her Murder who was sitting casually in her mother's rocking chair. His red eyes never left her face, nor did he move to help, or kill her. She stared back in a standoff.

She couldn't be certain whether he was actually there or not, her Murder. But she did know that her body was finally catching up to her mind. She died that day, the day she caught her Murder killing Renee with the look of ecstasy on his face. Her body was finally registering that her mind was long gone and it was slowly shutting down. She was grateful for this. Simple tasks had become impossible and she felt her muscles withering from unuse.

Her mother used to joke that Bella was a survivor. Now that truly did seem like a joke. There were no survival instincts in her. As she looked into her Murder's eyes she was glad for his presence. She wasn't alone and that was a welcomed irony. Or was it an unwelcomed irony? She didn't know, nor did she care anymore.

**JPOV**

He was in Canada now. Random French signs popped up in cities and he tried to blend in as best he could. His looks were distinctly southern with a tan Stetson and low riding jeans. His cowboy boots made him an inch taller on his already tall 6'3" frame. He looked as out of place as he fucking felt. He berated himself for not bringing a bag. Or money. Truly he could have thought out this trip out better. Or his sister could have had a bag ready for him.

What had gotten into Alice? Normally she was so on top of everything. Knowing his needs before he knew them, ensuring they were all prepared for any situation, Hell, she even pre-booked hotel rooms for him when he found company of a lady. But she couldn't fucking tell him to stay out of Arizona?

His sister, his best friend, was the one who rescued him from his desolate life. How desperately did he want to kill himself before he found her, but she showed him there was another way to live. Albeit a fucked up way, but it was still a way that would not add to the daily guilt and hardship of killing someone whom you felt everything they did. The horror and fear and anguish. Sometimes he was brought to his knees by the force of the emotions they projected. He knew of his monstrosity because he was shown it every goddamn day of his eternal fucking life.

His phone rang and without looking answered it gruffly, "What?" he drawled.

"Son, you can come back now." Carlisle paused, perhaps waiting for him to ask why, before Jasper could ask he continued, "the girl is dying."

Jasper felt the breath come out of him, breath he didn't realize he was holding, breath that shouldn't have been in his lungs anyways.

"I… Carlisle, how?" He felt hoarse. He felt panicked. He felt out of goddamn control.

Carlisle sighed, making Jasper more anxious, "Her shock was more profound that we originally diagnosed. Her organs started failing last week, kidneys first then liver, and now her brain is shutting down. It's as if she is willing herself to die. I've never seen a case of shock so severe though it has been documented in animals…"

Jasper was remotely aware of Carlisle discussing Modern Surgical Care theories and shock experimentations though he was emphatically aware that he just killed the young girl, and it didn't give him the satisfaction he assumed it would.

Goddamn fucked up cosmic luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know I've been bouncing back in forth from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** POV for Jasper but I've just been finding my flow. I will stick with 3****rd**** from here on out ****J**** Thanks for putting up with me! This is my second fanfic attempt and I'm elated with the, so far, wonderful responses! I have most of the story planned out so I will be updating a few times weekly. **

**M for mother fucking language.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

She awoke in a hospital bed. She was about 80% sure she hadn't fallen asleep in there but she wasn't entirely sure about anything lately. Her Murder was sitting next to the bed, hand on her hand, eyes watching her eyes. She would have rested her other hand on his had she the ability or strength. But in fact she didn't have either. She, throughout this process of dying, had remained calm. Mostly she attributed it to the shock, but she would like to have believed that she was just strong. Or ready. Or any combination of good traits to make her weak ones less blindingly apparent.

Her father would come in and beg her to survive, but she hadn't the energy to listen. She didn't have the desire as well. She didn't want to be in this world where red eyed murders, no offence Murder, lived in the shadows. A world she couldn't begin to fathom was out there and it was just too overwhelming. Cognitive dissociation she proudly diagnosed.

Perhaps if her mother were shot, or stabbed or died in any number or regular tragedies Bella would have recovered. But Renee had't. She was fed on by a monster and now that monster was hers and she patiently waited until he fed from her as he did her mother. She felt it was very circle of life.

Doctor Cullen came in and took her chart lithely. She didn't look away from her Murderer as the doctor walked around her though she could tell it was him from the silent footsteps and musky scent of books and leather. She could also tell he was frowning. Or she just assumed he was. He sat down on her bed and brushed loose hair from her forehead. It was a very fatherly gesture and warmed coldness in her heart though in actuality his hands brought a chill to her face.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

She was confused though her disposition never let on. Why was he sorry? Perhaps he was apologizing for the circle of life. It's ok doctor, she thought as she stared into her murder's eyes, I'm ready.

He sighed and got up, following her eyes to the empty chair next to her bed. Her gazed was so fixed that he had to wonder what it was she saw. He shook his head, gave her one last look and left the hospital room.

** JPOV**

He had sat outside the hospital for over 57 hours and 24 minutes. He could neither will himself to leave nor go in. He was at an internal impasse. Carlisle had talked to him once, or tried to, but when Jasper reacted as comatose as his victim, Carlisle left. Waiting for him to come to his goddamn senses, had he any left, which he didn't fucking think he did.

The lights turned off as the last few night doctors left. Leaving the minimal staff only a small town hospital needed.

Like a trained animal, he launched himself up to her second story window, sliding it open silently and effortlessly.

Her scent hit him with a shock and nearly obliterated any willpower he thought he possessed. Was the blood of a singer fucking inherited by their children? Fuck. He braced himself and held his breath. He stayed in the window calming his nervous and the beast excited to be unleashed.

When his eyes finally met hers, they were, shockingly, looking right into his. No, that isn't the shocking party, the shocking part was how calm and peaceful she felt seeing him. There was no fear in her. She truly was brain damaged.

He slowly inched to her bed, waiting for the horror of his presence to register. But it didn't. Quite the opposite, the closer he drew the more content and relieved she felt. She was… happy? He sat on her bed and lifted her hand into his. He looked down at her grey skin, tinted by sickness. He could hear the slow thump of her hair, ready to fail with no effort from him. The sight of her overwhelmed him and he leaned over and rested his head on her hand.

Confusion. Her worry was palatable though her face didn't register the change in her emotions. How could she be worried about him? This is not a scenario he anticipated. Panic and shame rose up in him, not from her, no, these emotions were his own. He let go of her hand and jumped out the window, leaving as quickly as he came.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

The pain of her Murderer leaving felt like a physical blow to the chest. She was truly alone now. She began hyperventilating and she could hear her heart rate monitor speed up and start flashing in concern. He had abandoned her and that knowledge was devastating. Sobs wrecked her body. She just wanted it to end. The outer edge of her vision started to blacken as oxygen struggled to reach her brain

She was going to die alone and heaved a sob_. That asshole._ For the first time in several weeks she cursed her Murder. He was a monster. Not for killing her mom but for not killing her. Damn him. Bella was ready to die, just not ready to die alone.

The blackness of her vision spread and as her chest struggled to breath ,eventually, thankfully, unconsciousness spread as well.

**LPOV**

Laurent had not smelt so many vampires in one place at once time for over a century. His nomadic life style and new small coven lived on the outskirts, avoiding cities whenever possible, the few vampires he ran into were few and far in between and, because of James, now deceased.

They had heard there was a large coven in Forks and wanted to see for themselves. James liked the idea of competition, although Laurent wondered if it was the killing of said competition that he enjoyed.

Laurent wasn't one to stir up trouble but James wasn't one to leave it alone and because of that he was at the small Forks hospital waiting for the all clear. James had tracked two of the vampires to this location, specifically checking in on of specific human, Bella Swan. It was his idea to capture this Swan girl so their conversation with the coven could be more… interesting.

James texted him, "GO NOW."

Laurent sighed but obediently went. He aligned himself with James because he was the greatest tracker he had ever come across. Between James and his mate, Victoria, they could get out of any impossible circumstance and left very few alive to tell of it. It was not a power to simply ignore.

He raced up the stair case to hear a heart rate monitor making a steady hum, indicating their leverage was no longer leveragable.

He unplugged the machine quickly and brought her hair to his face. It was more of an erotic gesture, he didn't need to be that close to know her blood was sweet and calling to him, and since she had just expired, it would be wasteful to not treat himself. He savored that moment and her fragrance, delaying his gratification as his throat burst into hungry flames.

In one swift motion he bit down into her neck and blood filled his cool mouth. He moaned in pleasure, it was even better than he imagined it would be. He realized her scent must have drawn the other vampires as well, it was nothing more than a stake out of food.

A roar came from the hall way and before Laurent could register the origins of the battle cry, a blonde vampire was on top of him, pinning him to the floor. There was no exchange of pleasantries, with a moment's notice Laurent was fighting for his life. Poorly. The other vampire was deftly aware of Laurent's moves before he made them.

"WHO ARE YOU," the vampire growled.

Laurent took a second to reply, he realized his mortal predicament and weighed his options. Before Laurent could reply both vampires heard the thump of a heart beat that wasn't supposed to be beating.

The large blonde vampire was momentarily stunned and Laurent took that opportunity to run away as fast as his vampiric speed allowed. He was sure James and Victoria would have another plan, however he hoped it would involve him alive.

**JPOV**

He heard it. Thump thump.

It was the strong, unmistakable sound of a heartbeat.

_How? How the fuck how? _

Jasper slowly walked over to Bella, whose body now was pale, less grey than before, and blood was dried to her collar bone.

She was deathly still, chest moving only fractionally for her breath, her lungs filling only slightly. He gently but quickly lifted her off the bed and jumped out of the bed room's second story window. With one arm under her legs and the other around her tender back, he maneuvered his phone out of his pocket.

Alice was already calling.

_About fucking time._

He lifted the phone to his ear and she was already speaking, "come home, we have a room ready for her." _Click_.

_Goddamn cryptic… _

He pressed his irritation down and pushed the phone back in his pocket as he ran through the midnight forest, trying not to notice the sweet smelling woman who was resting softly in his arms.

o was resting softly in his arms./p


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper came home to most of his family outside, ready for his impending arrival. He tested the emotions in the air, excitement, confusion, bewilderment, resentment? And one long empathic bought of anger. He could tell that was Rosalie from the "taste" of the emotion. And the fact none of his other family members were ever that aggressive.

"The guest bedroom, Carlisle is waiting for you." Rosalie scoffed.

He wasn't about to wonder why she was so full of piss tonight and ran through the house, and, just as Rosalie described, Carlisle was waiting by the bed. Jasper realized quickly that the bed hadn't been here this morning. A wave of his own irritation washed over him. He didn't like being kept in the goddamn dark and it seemed everyone knew this would happen before he did.

Fuck.

He laid Bella on the bed and Carlisle immediately took to looking her over. He cleaned her neck where she was bitten and quickly jotted down a few notes which Jasper assumed was her heart rate and blood pressure. When he was done he looked up to Jasper, "Are you ok?" Jasper could tell the way Carlisle's brow was furrowed that he was concerned and assessing Jasper's disposition, one didn't have to be an empath to feel the affection in the air and he was warmed his father was worried. Jasper softened what he assumed was a frown that he felt lately was permanently etched in his face, "I'm fine." But that was only physically. Mentally he felt fucked.

Carlisle nodded and went back to tending to Bella, "Alice would like to see you, she's in my study."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. Carlisle's feelings were focused on Bella and didn't give away what exactly he would find in that study. Jasper turned and silently walked down the hall, weary to figure out the silence from his mystic sister.

Walking into the study he was overwhelmed with grief and resentment. It took him a second to focus on the origins and by the time Jasper found his bearings the feeling was gone. He looked to Alice then Edward, wondering what the fuck this was all about and why the fuck all the secrecy when she goddamn well knew this was going to happen.

Edward growled.

_Fuck you too brother._

Edward got up but Alice yelled, "Stop it!" She looked at Edward, speaking to him through no way Jasper could hear. "Please, can you give us a moment?" she asked Edward. Jasper noted this was for his benefit alone. His intrigue went up.

Without a word Edward left the room with no emotions to shed light on this awkward engagement.

Jasper sat in front of Alice, "Sister please, no more games." His drawl was heavy and his gaze intense. Though he could not be more irritated by her psychic silence, his valued his sister's input and perspective more than any other person's. She was the one who saved him from Hell which made her more than a sister, she was his Savior.

Her eyes were sad but her emotions subtle. "Jasper" she whispered. She reached out and touched his face, cupping his cheek. "It's going to get so much worse brother." He felt the temperature drop and his mouth dry up. How could it get worse? He put his hand on hers. "Tell me," he whispered. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I can't. I can't because you would change it and I can't let you." Jasper's frown etched itself deeper into his rugged face. "If you know I wouldn't agree, why are you doing this? Alice…" He let her name roll off of his tongue and pressed his forehead to hers. "I need your help."

She lifted her head to kiss his forehead and nestled her cheek into his hair. "I'm so sorry. But you will understand one day. Just not anytime soon…" She got up and looked out the window. "You need to leave. It's going to start soon."

Jasper watched her for a moment longer then got up and went back to Bella. His conversation with Alice did nothing but confused him, and irritated him, more. She could always be aloof, but he always found it charming. Now he was just pissed. And, if he were honest, scared. You don't bet against Alice, and if she says something horrible is coming, you better fucking be ready.

He wasn't fucking ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**M for motherfucking language**

**BPOV**

Everything hurt.

It felt as if she was on fire. She imagined herself being lit alive, perhaps like a witch in the Salem trials. No. No, this is felt so much worse than fire. Because at some point, she assumed, her body would go into shock and go numb. Or she would die.

But this pain was never ending. It bubbled and licked at her, each second seeming worse than the last.

Bella wanted to cry but felt as if she forgot how to move. Or produce tears. The pain overwhelmed her senses and she could concentrate on nothing else but the white hot fire on her skin.

Then it hit her. She was in hell. This had to be what hell was like and she ended up there! She couldn't imagine feeling worse than she did at that moment. No longer was it the pain that overwhelmed her but the thought she had been so terrible in her life that she would end up with this torment for eternity.

She hadn't really believed in God but she did think she was a good person. She didn't really swear, she hadn't even had sex yet! And didn't her mother's murder kinda make it so God owed her? She didn't really know how this afterlife thing worked, but she felt that it only made sense. Shitty things happened to you, God makes it up later.

She slowly became aware of her surroundings. She still couldn't open her eyes but she started to hear light whispers that turned into clear words. There were people around her. This challenged her hell theory. Focusing on the voices helped take her mind off of the pain. One voice was familiar but the other was an accented drawl that was deep and soothing.

"Why isn't she moving?" The southern man asked.

"I'm not sure… The shock could have transcended through her transformation."

She tried to remain calm but deduced two things from their conversation. 1. She shouldn't be still. 2. She is transforming.

She was still clearly insane.

As her awareness of her surroundings grew, the pain was slowly subsiding. Or was she getting used to it? Was this the numbness part? Shit, she _was_ burning alive! She was relieved she wasn't in hell; it gave her hope for her afterlife.

Bella heard the sound of small high-heeled steps, "it's time." A high pitched almost melodic voice stated.

She felt the flames slowly lap at her body, then suddenly she felt completely engulfed, the pain was monumental and she gasped, what would be her last breath.

It stopped.

The pain was gone.

Slowly Bella opened her eyes. She cocked her head to get a better look at the art-deco ceiling. She realized quickly she was not in the hospital. She sat up and inhaled. In the time it took her to think about sitting up, her body already reacted. The action should have made her dizzy, but it didn't. She felt incredibly cognitive. She looked around and realized there were 4 other people starring at her and she flew off of the bed and backed herself into a corner, which made her all the more anxious.

"It's ok," the small pixie woman said quietly while stepping closer. "You're going to be ok."

Bella wanted to believe her, with her petite frame and golden eyes, but when she turned to look at the others she saw him. Him. Her murder. He stood in the doorway, white shirt and low slung jeans, just as she remembered him as he was biting her mother. She muffled a scream and grabbed her head. He can't be here, he can't be real, _WHY IS HE HERE!_

She heard the group gasp and she looked up to see the man grabbing his own head, face crumpled in pain, the pixie girl looked at her sadly but Bella had already turned and ran through the window, only realizing mid-air that she was jumping from a second story, but after that moment lapsed, she landed, not gracefully, but without killing herself either, and ran through the forest faster than she could have ever imagined.

**JPOV**

There were so many voices in his head. They were yelling at him, swearing, screaming. They sounded like his own but were not. He grabbed his head. He wanted to pull his hair out or beat his head against the wall to end the pounding in his skull. There were hands on him and he tried fighting them off. Too many hands. They were grabbing at his clothes, pulling his hair, he punched one, another punched him, he yelled and kept fighting. Panic and fear overwhelmed him and he couldn't tell if those were his feelings or the people around him but everything was driving him mad.

He heard someone laughing and looked up to see himself. It wasn't a mirror, it was him. He had a Stetson covering his eyes, blood dripping off of his chin which made the whole scene grotesque. He was laughing and Jasper realized he was insane.


End file.
